Calling
Calling (呼ぶ声, lit. calling voice) is the first episode of the Kingdom Hearts and Kingdom Hearts Final Mix mangas. Summary As a meteor shower rains down on a quiet island, a mysterious voice recites the Legend of the Light. The next morning, a young boy finds a strange girl who had washed onto the beach shores. Sora quietly wakes to the sun shining brightly down and is abruptly startled by Kairi, the strange girl that was in his dream. Kairi mocks Sora for snoozing on the beach to which he adamantly denies. Sora and Kairi arrive at their raft, admiring how far they've come with it, before being joined by their friend, Riku, claiming they didn't do much work on it and that they better not have been off sharing a paopu fruit, embarrassing Sora. Later on, Sora questions if there is really another world at the end of the ocean and what it might be like. Riku, while sharpening a spear, responds that they'll know the answer to those questions if and when they arrive at a new world. That they'll find out where Kairi came from and why they all ended up on Destiny Islands. He reflects that they would never have known there was another world out there had it not been for Kairi suddenly appearing and that they would have just lived their lives on the Islands "surrounded by (this) unchanging landscape..." In an attempt to break the tension, Kairi interrupts to show off the thalassa shell charm she had been working on as a good luck charm for their travels. Sora tells Kairi there's no need to worry and exclaims the three of them are going to see the world together. As they're heading for the docks, Riku calls to Sora and tosses him a paopu fruit. He tells Sora to take his chance and share a paopu fruit with Kairi before they set sail, or he'll share one with her instead. Sora, embarrassed yet again, stammers, but Kairi interrupts, telling them to hurry up. Meanwhile, a panicking Donald Duck runs into the Disney Castle courtyard and attempts to wake up Goofy, ultimately doing so through casting Fire. In a panic, he tells Goofy to stay calm, unintentionally attracting the attention of Daisy Duck and Minnie Mouse. He explains that the King, Mickey Mouse, has left and that Pluto was carrying a letter explaining why, which reads that he was sorry for leaving without saying goodbye, but that the worlds were disappearing and he had to find out why. He proceeds to ask Donald and Goofy to find the "key" to their survival, and stick with whoever that key is. All the while, Sora is gazing at the paopu fruit Riku had given him earlier. Blushing, he throws the fruit across his room and goes to sleep. The King's letter continues by telling Donald and Goofy to go to Traverse Town and find Leon. Daisy gasps that the King would have Donald and Goofy to travel to another world, while the Queen fears what this all could mean. At his home, Riku stands on the balcony of his home watching over the Destiny Islands. With a glazed look in his eyes, he says, "The door is opening...". Differences * The Dive to the Heart sequence is replaced by the Legend of the Light prologue chronicling Sora and Kairi meeting for the first time. * Sora found Kairi washed ashore rather than him and Riku meeting her for the first time at the Mayor's house. * Sora, Riku and Kairi's conversation about going to see the world takes place on the raft whereas in the game it happens on the islet with the paopu fruit tree while they watch the sunset. * The scene where Donald discovers that the King has vanished and finds Pluto with the letter is omitted. Instead, he is first shown running to Goofy and later tells Daisy and Minnie how he obtained it. * Donald uses Fire on Goofy instead of Thunder. * A scene of Sora in his room not included in the game appears as the King's letter is being read. * Tidus, Wakka, and Selphie do not make an appearance. * Part of Riku's home is shown. Category:Kingdom Hearts Final Mix Chapters